


One Drunk Night

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty poetry time :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunk Night

One drunk night when the three sat tight,  
Upon their thirsty, needing tools,  
A spark in the sky, the wink of an eye,  
Started up a great heat that never once cooled.  
The lock went click, the clothes left quick,  
To escape the bulge they now endured,  
The bed was prepared and one was scared,  
But his rough, naughty fate was completely secured.  
Making a chain against the window pane,  
They teased and played with one pink haired Doc,  
The fun had started, it was not light hearted,  
And none wanted it to stop.  
The joins were large and one took charge,  
Top hats discarded and left on the floor,  
Too much for their toy, he burst in his joy,  
And each of them left through a different door.  
The next morning they spoke, even cracked a good joke,  
But they had far too much of a headache to sing,  
The night had been good, as they'd known that it would,  
But no one remembered a thing.


End file.
